Lips of an angel
by mysunshine
Summary: Paige received a secret phone call in the middle of the night. Guess who's on the other end of the line? Was it Emily or the other girl? Please give this story a try :) It's not a one-shot fic anymore ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N#1: Ok, this idea just popped into my head as I heard the song "Lips of an angel" by Hinder on the radio yesterday. Well, if you've ever heard this song, you know what it's about. And I've gotta tell you that I really love Paily. I adore them. They're my second favorite couple. (My favorite one is always SPASHLEY ^^) but I have to get this idea out of my head. So, I apologize if it's not what you've expected. But anyway, I hope you'd like it at the very least. Please read and review :D**

**A/N#2: I unintentionally broke the guidelines since I overlooked some part of them. My bad. Thus, I need to remove the lyrics from my story. Hope that the remaining content is still fine without the lyrics **

**BTW, I want to thank liberal4peace, Cici, eagle & Nae10 for your reviews on my first Paily fic, Oh Shoot!. You guys are awesome. Hope to get your support again :) **

**I don't own PLL. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My eyes suddenly shot open as I heard a buzz of my phone on the nightstand. I carefully shifted in my bed before grabbing the phone. Once I saw a name flashing on my phone screen, I quickly stepped out of my bedroom trying my best not to make any sound and closing the door quietly. I stared at my phone contemplating whether I should answer her call but finally I gave in. Taking a deep breath I whispered into the phone.

"Hi"

"Uh..um..hi…Paige." She stuttered.

"Did I awake you? I mean it's midnight now…I'm sorry….I shouldn't…I just" She said nervously and I subconsciously had a small smile at her ramble.

"Em, it's fine. Is everything ok? Why you're still up very late? Have you been drinking?" I worriedly asked.

I knew Emily would ramble and become touchy-feely when she had an alcoholic drink.

"I'm fine. I just went for a drink with Hanna." She slurred a little then added.

"And I'm not drunk. I know it's late but I just…wanna wish you a happy birthday. Happy Birthday, Paige." She said genuinely with her angelic voice.

"Thanks, Em." I smiled to myself. Somehow I knew she would make a call tonight because she always did it every single year on this day since we had broken up.

"How are you?" Both of us spoke in unison and with that we let out a chuckle.

"I'm good." I said smiling.

"Is she there?" Emily asked out of nowhere.

"Yes." I reluctantly stated in a low voice.

"Is she awake?" She asked again and I took a glance at the bedroom door to see that it's still closed.

"No. She's sleeping." My girlfriend stayed the night at my apartment after we celebrated my birthday together with a romantic dinner and stuff.

"In your bed, of course." She said with a sad voice and I bet she's now having a sad look on her face. It really made things more awkward for us when she mentioned about my new girlfriend.

"I've missed you so much, Paige."With that being said, my breath hitched. My throat felt tight_._ I struggled with my inner thoughts not wanting to show her my feeling. But hearing her saying those words made me feel so weak. Oh, how I missed this voice of an angel! It's so so sweet!

"I've missed you too, Emily." The words were slipped out before I knew it.

"You know what, till today I still see you in my dream. Sometimes I dreamt of us being so in love like when we're in high school. And there're nights that in my dream, you showed up at my door then we kissed and you took me back. After five years, I still dream of you…of us. Isn't it funny, huh?" She said with a trace of sarcasm in her voice.

As much as I hate to admit it but I'd got to say that even now the memory of us still haunted me in my dream. At times I had dreamt about her and she looked gorgeous like an angel in those stupid dreams of mine. I missed her warm brown eyes, her perfect silky hair and her angelic smile every now and then. Suddenly, I had the feelings of guilt. I cleared my throat immediately changing the subject.

"Um…Em, is your girlfriend with you? Does she know that you're talking to me? I don't wanna cause a problem." I said with a concerned voice. I had heard she's dating someone.

"I don't have a girlfriend. I dated on and off but I'm not in a serious relationship with anyone." She said nonchalantly.

"So, you're now officially a major player, huh?" I teased her hoping to lighten the atmosphere. She laughed slightly then said.

"No. I've been waiting for someone….I've been waiting for you actually." She shut me up with her remark and both of us weren't saying a word. All I could hear is her breathing softly on the other end of the line.

"Paige, can we go back to the way we used to be please?" She begged and I was totally caught off guard with her request.

"Just tell me what I need to do to have you back in my life again. I'd do anything." She pleaded with her voice and she really made things harder than it already was.

"I'm still in love with you, Paige McCullers." Her voice cracked then she started to cried and it completely made my heart wrench. Saying nothing, I swallowed hard. I held my phone tightly because my hands were starting to shake with emotion.

Did I just hear it right? Emily's still in love with me after all these years? The girl I had been in love with when I was sixteen, was now asking me to take her back? Did she have any idea on how hard it was for me? Did she know how terrible I had felt after the wreck of our relationship? I now moved on with my life. Why didn't she try to win me back sooner? Why now?

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath then let out a deep sigh. My jaw was clenched; my eyebrows were furrowed as I'd got the tight feeling in my stomach and my chest again. I looked up at the ceiling biting my lips while trying desperately to fight back the tears that started to well up in my eyes.

"Paige, are you there?" She sobbed.

"Emily, don't do this. I can't hurt her." It's very hard to control my voice since my emotions were so mixed up right now.

"I know. We can't hurt her. God damn it! I'm such an idiot! Cheating on you was the biggest mistake of my entire life!" She burst out. I think alcohol and all these emotions were beginning to get to her.

"Em.."

"Does she treat you well?" She cut me off still sobbing.

"Yes, she does. Too well sometimes." I chuckled at the thought of how my girlfriend treated me. She'd been so wonderful to me.

"Do you love her?" Her question was dropped to a whisper. I was hesitant before speaking softly into the phone.

"Yes, I do." With that, Emily began to sob again.

"I would never get through those hard times if it wasn't for her." That's so true. My girlfriend had helped me a lot back then. She's my rock. She had never left my side. She always brought out the best in me.

It's an extraordinary coincidence that we went to the same university. We started out as friends then we became best friends and we ended up being girlfriends in our senior year. She'd been in love with me for years and she finally plucked up the courage to confess her love to me in front of my classmates and my professor couple years ago. Wasn't she ballsy and romantic? I loved it when she always made me feel wanted.

"She's the luckiest girl. I hope she wouldn't screw thing up like I did." Again her voice was so sad that I wanted to hold her and soothe her like I always did when she had a bad day.**  
**_  
_"Em, it's very late. You'd better get some sleep." I sincerely told her. Even if we'd broken up but deep down I still cared about her.

"I know." She made a pause trying to stifle a sob then continued.

"Happy Birthday again, Paige…and I wish you two the best." She genuinely said still sniffed.

"Paige?" A voice coming from my bedroom made me jump.

"Em, she's awake. I gotta go!" I anxiously whispered into the phone.

"Paige, do you still love me?" She whispered with a shaking voice.

"I gotta go. Bye!" With that being said, I immediately hung up as I heard the sound of my girlfriend's footsteps and my bedroom door was opened shortly afterwards.

"Babe, what're you doing? Why you're still up this late?" She worriedly asked as she made her way towards the couch I was sitting in.

I couldn't help grinning at the sight of her. She had a sexy bed hair and she was wearing an oversized white button up shirt without a bra or a pair of pants. There's only underwear under it I could tell. I shamelessly ran my eyes up and down her body and her long toned legs.

"Enjoy the view, McCullers?" She bantered with her husky voice before straddling me and draping her arms around my shoulders.

I loved it when she called me by my last name. She's the only person who always called me McCullers in our younger days.

Leaning in, I planted a kiss on her lips then smirked.

"Definitely Hastings."

**A/N: Please let me know what you think and please don't hate me. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : As requested by you, lovely readers, here it is…a sequel to Lips of an angel :) Just so you know, I continued it just because of your awesomeness & kindness but don't know how many chapters it would be :P Million thanks to everyone for the positive responses so far. You sure know how to make my day:D Hope to get your support again. Also thanks a lot for favorite/follow me and my stories ^^**

**BokononCradle, laulue, Nae10, MindFullofStories, Marmoreck, Potterhead-girl, JungleMadness and Cici** - I already expressed my thanks to you via PM. Thanks again for your kind words & your support. You're awesome!

**As for the lovely guest/anonymous readers, I'd like to take this chance thanking you guys.**

**Guest 1** - Thank you for being the first one to review. You made me smile :)

**Guest 2** - Thank you! And no problemo. I understood you and your mixed feeling :) I felt it too but, as I said, I had to get the idea out of my head :P

**emsy** – Just "WOW" was enough to make me happy, seriously :) Thank you!

**bamupr** – haha yes! It's Hastings! Did you like a surprise? I really hope you'd enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks for a review.

**Haley** – Thankssss for your kind words. About Spence & Em fighting for Paige's love, it's hard to make them fight since they're best friends. But anyway let me see what I can do, ok? ;)

**Cici -** Oh, already sent PM to you. Really enjoyed PMing with you btw :)

**Kitcatbar** – haha 1st off, I like your pen-name. Kinda reminds me of Kitkat! Hehe Anyway, thanks so much for your review. I'm glad to hear that you're surprised by the ending ^^

**Paily lover** - LOL thank you! haha I take that as a compliment. I knew how you felt about this SPaily situation here. You're "Paily lover" hehe Anyway, I'm happy to know that you don't 100% hate me. I hope that your broken heart is now recovered and hope that half of your heart would still love me though :) As for other happy Paily fics, please bear with me.

**OK, that's it and here we go! Chapter 2! Again, I hope you'd like it at the very least. Please read & review :) **

**I don't own PLL.**

**Chapter 2**

"Em, how about that blonde?" Hanna nudged me gesturing to a blonde girl in a right corner not far from our table. I slid her sideways glance before shaking my head slowly.

"Hey! How about the brunette one at the front bar? She's checking you out, Em!" Aria excitedly said with her signature doe-eyed look. Again, I shook my head not even looked her way before sipping my vodka tonic. As the alcohol burned my throat, I let out a deep sigh not saying a word. Hanna and Aria exchanged a brief look before rolling their eyes simultaneously.

"Emily, we've been worrying about you." Hanna said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, we're trying to help you." Aria added putting her hand on my left forearm.

"I know. I appreciate your help, really." I sincerely told my two best friends. And I meant every word I said. Since January Hanna and Aria had been dragging me to every lesbian bars we could find in Philadelphia. They said it's a New Year's resolution and they did hope that I might find someone new and would eventually get over Paige. At first I protested them as I knew too well that nobody could replace my perfectly flawless ex-girlfriend but it's no use saying no to Aria's determination and Hanna's stubbornness. Thus, I decided to play along with their idea.

Honestly, I was so thankful that I still had them by my side till today. Even though we had separated after high school, we'd still kept in touch with each others. Hanna and Aria had gone to Hollis College while I had gone to UPenn ALONE. Originally, Paige and I had intended to go to UPenn together but after she'd caught me cheating on her, she'd called off everything and had attended Standford University instead. The break-up happened in our senior year in high school. Those days I was the star of the swim team. I was popular. I was gorgeous and I'd got a big head that almost every gay girl in Rosewood had thrown themselves at me. Seriously, even straight girls had wanted me. To be honest, I did love my dear Paige but it's freaking hard to control my teenage hormones while the temptation was all around. I didn't wanna blame those girls since it takes two to tango. I knew this might sound impossible to you because people always perceived me as a sweet & caring Emily but there's always another side of the story, right? That's my mistake, the biggest mistake of my whole life. I still remembered that day as if it'd happened yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_I stirred sleepily in my bed as I felt the sensation of a small kiss trailing from my forehead to my eyelids then to the tip of my nose. _

"_Mmmm" I moaned slowly opening my eyes and saw Paige sitting next to me on my bed. _

"_Morning Princess. Do you miss me?" She asked cocking her head slightly to the side in such an adorable way. _

"_Paige! What're you doing here? You're supposed to be in Scranton with your parents, aren't you?" I immediately shot up from my sleeping position before taking a look at myself. Luckily I was wearing an oversized T-shirt. _

"_Well, I miss you, so I came back early." She smiled tucking a strand of hair behind my ear tenderly. I cleared my throat then said._

"_I miss you too. Anyway, how did you get in here?" I started to panic._

"_Well, your front door isn't locked. Em, remember I've told you to always lock your front door?" Saying with a stern voice, she looked at me with her captivating brown eyes. _

"_Yeah, I might forget to lock it." I said replaying last night events in my mind. I'd gone out with that girl from Sheridan Prep School then she'd driven me home. As my mom was away, I'd invited her to come in and we'd ended up having sex. She might forget to lock the front door when she had left in the early morning._ _My throat felt tight as the feeling of guilt suddenly hit me. She always looked after me but I cheated on her. How awful I was!_

"_I'll be careful, I promise." I avoided her eyes feeling guiltily._

"_Good! Now come here and give me a kiss already." She put her hand at the back of my neck pulling me into the sweet kiss. It didn't take long before I started to get lost in her kiss. A minute later, she slowly pulled away brushing her nose against mine._

"_As much as I want to keep kissing you like this but…I'm kinda hungry." She said giving me a sheepish grin. I couldn't help but smiled at her adorable self. _

_"Let's grab something to eat at the Brew. Give me 10 minutes, ok." I pecked her lips before dashing to my bathroom then quickly brushed my teeth and took a shower. _

"_Honey, I'm ready." I told her as I stepped into my bedroom. _

"_What the hell is this, Emily?" She held a piece of paper in her hand while confusedly glaring at me. I knew something's up once she said my whole name. She only did that when she's mad or being serious._

"_What is it?" I questioned still having no idea what that paper read._

"_Emily, last night was mind-blowing. Can't wait to see you again. P.S. You're so amazing in bed xoxo…..S." Her voice was shaky while she's looking at me in pain. _

"_You're cheating on me! How could you, Emily?!" Bursting into tears, she slung that paper into my face then stormed out of my bedroom. I grabbed it from the floor, read it again and was dumbfounded by the stupid note that girl had left. What the f**k?! _

"_Paige!" I cried out her name while running down the stairs. _

"_Paige, I'm sorry!" As I caught her at the porch, I grasped her wrist and spun her around. Her eyes now filled with tears and that totally broke my heart._

"_Baby, I LOVE YOU." I emphasized those three words and the next thing I knew I felt the sting of her hand across my face and it shocked me completely. The look in her eyes told me that she regretted what she did but seriously I deserved that. _

"_How dare you say those words to me?" Her lips were trembling as the tears roll down her face like a waterfall. It's killing me seeing her getting hurt like that. I hated myself so much for being the cause of her pain. _

"_Please forgive me. It won't happen again, I swear." I pleaded her with my eyes and my voice while the tears were rolling down my cheeks too._

_Saying nothing, she shook her head in disbelief, wiped the tears from her cheeks before grabbing her bike and quickly riding off._

_I slumped down on the porch sobbing uncontrollably as I realized how stupid I was. _

_*End of flashback*_

"You guys don't get it. I don't want anybody else. All I want is her. Only her!" I exclaimed getting tipsy.

"Then you shouldn't have cheated on her in the first place!" Hanna snapped at me.

"Hanna!" Aria scolded her.

"That's fine Aria. Thanks for reminding me how stupid I was, Hanna. You're the best!" I raised my glass to her before pouring a drink all down my throat.

"Three shots of Tequila, please" I shouted to the waitress.

"Whoa! Slow down, Em." Aria scowled.

"I called her last week." I said out of the blue.

It's her birthday. I'd given her a call every single year since we'd broken up. The first three years after the break-up had been killing me because she had never picked up the phone. I knew that she still hated me, so I'd ended up texting her happy birthday instead. But things had got better gradually. Two years ago, she'd texted _"Thank you Em"_ back to me. At the first sight, I'd thought my eyes had tricked me but it's real. Seriously, I swore I couldn't be more overjoyed back then. And last year she'd absolutely delighted me and my heart by replying my text message with "_Many thanks Em_. _How've you been?"_ To me that's absolutely a huge improvement!

Anyway, back to last week, I must say I'd been a nervous wreck while anxiously waiting for her response_. _I thought she wouldn't pick up the phone and as I was about to text her like I always did, I'd heard her low voice form the other end of the line. The moment I'd heard her soft voice, I thought I'd been in heaven. Gosh! I'd missed her angelic voice so freaking much!

"And how's it going?" Aria asked raising her eyebrows. Playing with a glass in my hand for a moment, I finally let the words slip out.

"Spencer's there." I sighed heavily pouring a shot of tequila into my mouth afterwards.

"I'm sorry." Saying in unison, both Aria and Hanna gave me a squeeze on either side of my shoulders.

"I told her I'd missed her and she said she'd missed me too." I could remember that moment clearly. Her words had given me the courage to pour my heart out to her.

"But she wanted to keep her distance from me….she hates me." I slurred while Hanna and Aria were being the good listeners.

"Paigeeeee! I've missed you so badlyyyyyy!" I burst out loudly before drinking Tequila down hoping that it would help me take my mind off of her.

"Emily!" They scolded me taking a look around. Now all eyes were on me. Frankly, I didn't give a damn at all. All I cared right now was my dearest Paige.

"I swear if she's in town, I'd go to see her right away." I rambled resting my chin in my hand.

"But she's now in LA, right? Right?" I turned to Hanna and then to Aria. Without a word, my two best friends sharing their knowing look and it didn't go unnoticed by me even if I was drunk.

"Do you guys know something that I don't?" I questioned looking back and forth at Hanna and Aria. Both of them shifted uneasily in their seats pursing their lips and avoiding my eyes.

"Aria..Hanna…we don't lie to each other, remember?" I pressed them.

"Em…Um…Paige is now in Rosewood. I…I…kinda saw her this morning." Aria stammered out.

"What?! Why don't you tell me sooner?" I exclaimed staring at them in disbelief.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to keep it from you but" Hanna said with an apologetic look.

"I'm going to see her!" I cut her off, quickly got up and swayed unsteadily out of the bar.

"Em! We're in Philly. It takes an hour to get there." Hanna shouted after me.

"And Spencer might be there with her." Aria added but seriously at this point no one could stop me from seeing the love of my life.

"So what?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Emily! Spencer is our best friend too! Don't make thing harder than it already is!" Hanna raised her voice at me.

"You don't get it! I haven't seen her for 5 years. I've got to see her!" I whined in a drunken state. I'm so tired of this hide-and-seek game we'd been playing. All these years, she'd been avoiding me. This damn thing had to be stopped now.

"Pleaseeee. I need to see her!" Leaning against Hanna's car, I begged her. She looked at Aria uncertainly but finally she gave her a nod in approval.

About an hour later, Hanna parked her car not far away from Paige's parents' house.I quickly climbed out of her car before staggering down the fences. The cold wind made me shiver but it couldn't bring me down. I knew I should let her go but I couldn't. If I met her face-to-face, if she saw how much I'd been hurting, she'd definitely take me back.

"Paigeeeee." I cried out her name as I tried to steady myself on the porch of her house.

"Paigeee. Please. I want to see you." I slurred before slumped down to my knees. My face fell in desperation as there's no sign of her yet.

"You're avoiding me again." I whispered to myself feeling the tears coming up.

"Seems like you love to show up at the porch in a late night hour while being drunk, Emily." The voice behind me made me flinch.

TBC

**A/N: I hope you'd enjoy reading this chapter. Pls let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N#1 : Hi guys! How are you doing? I hope you're doing well. First of all, I'm soooo sorryyyy for a four month hiatus. I've been busy with work & life and also got distracted by other stuff :P Sorry. Anyway, I'm back. And again I'd like to express my thanks to lovely readers/reviewers as follows:-**

**Thank you Guest1, emsy, Guest2, Marmoreck, Guest3, Del, michelleupr, just a liar, MindFullofStories, dayabieberxo, Deathly Hallows HP, EndWorldPeas, Joker29, Guest4, Cici and Nae10 for your reviews/pm/kind words/reminders/a boost…etc. It amazes me to hear that you guys are still waiting for an update. Well as a less than average writer, that means A LOT to me seriously. I'm grateful. Also thanks to those of you who favorited & followed this story. I heart you luvly readers ;) Oh! And a shout out to Nae10 for creating a nice cover image of this fic. That art piece was made by Nae10 everybody. Thanks Nae :)**** You're awesome!**

**A/N#2: In spite of a hectic schedule and all, I happened to have a new idea for a new Paily fic LOL. Actually this storyline was stuck in my head since I wrote chapter 2 of LOAA. Its genre would be humor and it'd be presented in a ****light-hearted way**_**. **_**All the fun/crazy/silly stuff you know. No drama…I guess :)**** Think I'll post the 1****st**** chapter in like couple weeks. *cross my fingers* hehehe**

**Okay, enough about me. Here we go! Chapter 3. It's quite short and not well written (I'm kinda rusty tbh) but post it anyway bc I've really really missed you guys ;) Hope you'll like it. **

**I don't own PLL. **

**Lips of an angel : Chapter 3**

**Emily's POV**

I flinched and my head jerked up once I heard the voice from behind. Needless to turn towards her direction, I knew exactly who that person was. Closing my eyes, I sighed deeply.

"Spencer." I uttered silently not looking her way.

"Emily….how are you? How've you been?" She stopped just few feet behind me.

"Where is Paige?" I asked didn't even bother to answer her question.

"She's asleep. I heard your voice, so.."

"I don't believe you." I cut her off, suddenly went up on my feet. The effect of alcohol made me stumble forwards but she quickly grabbed my elbow before I fell.

"Don't!" I yanked my arm out of her grip.

"Em, you're drunk! Let me drive you to your mom's house." She offered her help.

"Don't bother, Spencer!" I snapped at her. The alcohol in my blood really came over me at the moment.

"Last time I asked you to do me a favor; you ended up stealing my girlfriend!" I referred to the day I'd asked her to take care of Paige.

"I didn't steal her from you. You two broke up, remember?!" She retorted.

"And since when is it okay to date your best friend's ex, huh?!" I burst in a drunken state.

"I can't choose who I love!" She raised her voice at me. "I..I..couldn't help falling in love with her. She's Paige!"

"She's my PAIGE!" I corrected her.

"Em….Spencer." Aria arrived on the scene when our voices were getting louder. She suddenly stopped in her track and almost fell to the ground as Hanna bumped against her small frame from behind.

"Spencer. Hi!" said Hanna.

"Sorry for bothering you, Spence. We're taking her home. Let's go Em." Aria walked over to me.

"No. I'm not finished yet! I have to clear things up with her first!" I loudly said.

"You wanna talk about this again? Seriously Emily?" Spencer frowned.

"YOU'RE NOT GAY, Spencer! God damn it! You're not even _bi_!" Wasting no time, I attacked her with my words.

"Emily!" Both Aria and Hanna scolded at me.

"She's my girlfriend! Have you ever thought for one second about my feeling…about our friendship?"

Although Paige and I had broken up long before she and Spencer had started dating, I felt like I'd been betrayed. I knew that I had no right to be mad at Spencer but it hurt me way too much to know that my best friend, the one who always looked out for me, was seeing my dear Paige. I still remembered the day I found out about them dating. Two years ago at the Brew, at our regular table, Spencer had come to talk to me. She'd said she didn't want me to hear it from someone else and she didn't want to keep the secret from me. She'd looked very nervous and with _"Paige and I…we're dating."_ had been enough to make me feel like I'd got punched in the face…stabbed in the heart. I'd been shocked, stunned, hurt by that new found information.

"I have! But I couldn't fight the feelings. She makes it so easy to love her! You should know better than me!"

"Sure, you have." I stated sarcastically.

"I know you hate me. You keep blaming me for this. Fine! But you're the one who cheated on her, Emily! You ruined your relationship!" She snapped back at me and I couldn't deny the fact that I was the one who had screwed things up. It's my fault.

"That girl has a heart of gold. She's the most amazing human being I've ever met. She deserves all the happiness in this universe. Jeez! My brain hurt every time I tried to figure how you cheated on her with those skanks."

"And where the hell were you when she's so broken like that?" She questioned with her raspy voice.

"I came to see her at Standford but she avoided me. She completely shut me out. You're also there, remember?!" I defended myself.

"Oh and you expected her to forgive you easily? Did you really think she'd take you back with open arms after you completely broke her heart like that?! Seriously Em? Just three visits and you gave up! You didn't even try to fight harder for her!" With that being said, I was completly lost for words. Spencer's absolutely right. That's another mistake I'd made. If I could turn back time, I'd fight harder for Paige. No…if I could turn back time, I would never cheat on her ever.

"You didn't see how broken Paige was but I did. I was there with her. It's me who took care of her. It's me who picked her up when she crumbled. It's me who mended all those broken pieces and it's me who always tried to make her smile, to make her feel better. It's ME!" Spencer blurted it out pointing her finger at herself. Her voice was a bit shaky.

"I know I shouldn't have fallen for her but it's just…I couldn't help it." Speaking through gritted teeth, Spencer tried to control her voice from shaking. We all knew she hated to show us her weakness.

"But why her?" My voice started shaking with emotions too.

All this time, I pretended to be ok with this situation but deep down I knew that I couldn't be. I never would be ok. It hurt me so badly. Stumbling slowly to Spencer, I looked at her face.

"We're best friends, right Spencer?" I slurred. Looking a bit confused at my swing mood Spencer nodded her head in reply to my question.

"Best friends will do anything for each other right?" Again, she nodded slowly.

"Good. Then give Paige back to me." Trying my best to keep my voice steady.

"Emily!" Aria and Hanna cried out simultaneously.

"Are you out of your mind?" Hanna pulled my arms.

"You can't just ask her like that Em!" Aria scolded at me.

"NO, I'm not and yes, I can." Speaking to Hanna then Aria, I tuned my attention back to Spencer.

"So, what you say, Spence. Can you do that for me? For your best friend?" Narrowing my eyes at her, I dragged my feet to where she was. She bit her lips shaking her head slowly in return. But before she said a word, I suddenly dropped to my knees right in front of her.

"You're beautiful. You're smart. You've got the whole package. You're the great Spencer Hastings." Taking a breath in, I continued.

"You can have any guys or any girls you want. Just give Paige back to me…please." I pleaded looking straight into her eyes.

Pathetic much, huh? A perfect Emily Fields was on her knees begging for her ex girlfriend. I didn't care...I just wanted Paige back.

I could tell that Spencer was caught off guard by my bluntness. She looked a bit shock then said.

"I can't." She stated clearly.

"One of my mistakes was I didn't fight harder for her. But right now I'm ready to fight if necessary." Staring into her eyes, I kind of challenged her at this point.

"Em, I can't fight you." She shook her head tiredly.

"Ok. This is ridiculous. You can't do this Em. Spencer's your best friend!" Hanna intervened.

"Pfft. I'm not sure about that anymore after she's dating Paige." I snapped with sarcasm.

"Enough! Look at my lips Em!" Saying angrily, Hanna pointed her index finger at her lips.

"You and Paige already broke up! It's DONE! It's OVER! Now go home!" Hanna shouted before pulling me up from the ground.

"No. I'm not leaving. I'm not gonna let Paige avoid me again!" I shouted back as loudly as my friend just did.

"Guys, guys. Shhhhhh….you're going to wake the neighbors." Aria chimed in trying to calm us down.

"Hanna! I said_ I'm not leaving!_" I burst out trying to yank my arm out of her grip while she dragging me away from Spencer. Damn! This blonde was very strong when she got angry.

"_What the hell is going on here?!" _

I was stunned and completely froze in my track once I heard that familiar low voice. Was it the effect of alcohols? Was I too drunk?

Looking at Aria, she said nervously. "Well….we're not waking the neighbors apparently."

The look on Aria's face told me that my own ears hadn't just played tricks on me. I swallowed hard, slowly turned to the front door direction.

Letting out the breath I didn't even know I was holding, my voice suddenly dropped to a whisper.

"Paige"

TBC

**A/N#3 : That's it. Let me know what you think please. Oh one quick question. Do you want to read Spencer's POV?**


End file.
